I want to be alive
by Sora Vasconcelos
Summary: Anya y Georgi investigan una mansion que fue heredada a Anya, pero descubriendo que está embrujada por un fantasma llamado Jean Jacques Leroy y un fantasma llamado Yakov Feltsman quien ahuyenta de la propiedad. *fic inspirado en la pelicula Casper 1995* *la imagen de la portada no es mio, pertenece a kohakunoyume*
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde tranquila como cualquier otra en Rusia, pero no para Anya quien estaba muy molesta en su oficina, a su lado estaba su novio Georgi quien trataba de que Anya no se molestara, ya que estaba escuchando el testamento de su difunto padre, el cual estaba siendo leído por un hombre algo mayor y con una lentitud que hartaba mucho a Anya, y más al saber que su padre había donado mucho dinero a fundaciones de animales, y hasta ahora no había escuchado su nombre.

-a la fundación salven a los delfines, 11 millones de dólares, a la sociedad de pumas desamparados, un millón doscientos dólares, a la fundación de las abejas, cuatrocientos mil dólares, a la fundación de los dálmatas- decía el hombre mientras leía el largo testamento.

-al diablo con los animales, ¿Qué me dejo el viejo?-interrumpió Anya muy molesta.

-y…yo pienso que mi novia Anya- esta vez hablo Georgi -mi novia está tratando de expresar, que la muerte de su padre, le ha dejado un enorme vacío, en su cuenta- Anya lo mira muy molesta y lo pisa muy fuerte –perdón, en su vida, y Anya se pregunta que le ha dejado para, sobreponerse-dice Georgi mientras se quejaba del dolor de su pie.

-sí, deje que vea- dice el hombre- panteras, lechuzas, serpientes, hija Anya- cuando escucho su nombre la chica sonrió al igual que Georgi- Mansión Keg, en Toronto Canada- dice el hombre para guardar el testamento, para luego tomar sus cosas y levantarse de su lugar.

-¿y?-pregunta Anya enojada.

-y se me ha hecho tarde, así que discúlpenme- el hombre toma sus cosas.

-está usted diciéndome, ¿que pase dos días sosteniendo su mano fría, esperando que estirara la pata, y todo lo que me heredo es un asqueroso pedazo de propiedad?-pregunta Anya muy molesta y asustando a Georgi.

-era asquerosa, hace 50 años, ahora esta clausurada, disfrútela- dice mientras le entregaba los documentos de la propiedad los cuales fueron tomados por Georgi.

-no, no, no, un minuto- dice Anya mientras se levantaba de su silla y seguía al hombre- esto, no es justo, apelare y lo llevare a usted, y a cada uno de esos delfines a juicio-dice empezando a gritar mientras Georgi leía los documentos de la propiedad.

-haga lo que le parezca-decía el hombre para luego salir de la oficina.

-¡GEORGI!, todo esto es tu culpa, como siempre, si hubieras falsificado ese maldito testamento- decía Anya mientras se acercaba a Georgi.

-pero, Anya, es una propiedad clausurada en Can….-decía mientras leía el documento y este fue arrebatado por Anya.

-oh Georigi, es que no lo entiendes, los delfines heredaron más dinero que yo- dijo Anya para luego tirar el título de la propiedad a la chimenea de su oficina.

-¡NO, ANYA, LA ESCRITURA ESTÁ ALLÍ!-gritaba Georgi mientras corría hacia la chimenea tratando de sacar el título de la propiedad.

Mientras le echaba agua a la chimenea y sacaba las hojas, pudo ver que en una se encontraba algo escrito, y estaba escrita por tinta invisible, y esta se podía ver con claridad, al parecer era revelado con el agua que Georgi había tirado.

\- bucaneros, y doblones de oro, Keg tiene oculto un gran tesoro- decía Georgi mientras leía lo que decía la hoja con la tinta invisible.

-¿un tesoro?-pregunta Anya acercándose a la chimenea –Georgi idiota, ¡SÁCALO!-le grita mientras Georgi obedecía.

Una parte de la hoja estaba quemada, pero todavía se podía ver la firma de la propiedad y Anya sonrió mientras lo sostenía.

-sabía que valdría algo ese lugar, hay un tesoro en esa casa, y al fin voy a tener lo que merezco- decía mientras miraba el documento diciendo donde quedaba exactamente la propiedad.

-Anya, me queme la mano, necesito un doctor- decía mientras miraba su mano que se había quemado.

-hay muchos doctores en Canadá, vámonos- decía Anya mientras tomaba la mano quemada de Georgi.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora Anya y Georgi tomaron un vuelo directo a Canadá de 7 casi 8 horas, llegaron a Canadá y rápidamente consiguieron un auto y fueron a la Mansión Keg.

Esta Mansión estaba en Toronto, pero no en la ciudad, si no a las afueras, y mientras avanzaban por la ciudad empezó a ponerse nublado, era más que obvio que iba a llover, y así fue, la lluvia llego rápidamente y todavía faltaba un gran camino para llegar, y tardaron mucho tanto que el camino de tierra se volvió un camino de lodo.

Georgi y Anya llegaron a la mansión, estaba lloviendo y había muchos truenos, era una mansión muy grande, y había crecido la maleza en toda la casa, pero se podía entrar, daba mucho miedo ese lugar, pero tenían que entrar a verla.

-entonces, ¿Qué opinas?-pregunta Georgi quien miraba la mansión.

-que te vas a mojar- dice Anya empujando a Georgi y sacándolo del carro para que abriera la reja de la mansión.

El ruso abrió la reja y Anya paso, dejando atrás a Georgi, y este último fue atrás de ella.

Entraron a la mansión, y vieron la recepción, la cual era grande y espacioso, había mucho polvo y telarañas, pero era elegante el lugar.

-Georgi, enciende la linterna- dice Anya y Georgi obedece.

Con la luz podía verlo mejor, si necesitaba muchos arreglos, cada vez que se movían veían más defectos.

-que asqueroso-dice Anya ya que había visto una rata.

-vaya, este lugar es fabuloso, se podrían hacer tantas cosas con él, aunque da algo de miedo- dice Georgi quien estaba emocionado mirando el lugar.

-si así es- escuchan los dos una voz que venía de la parte de arriba.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaron los dos con algo de miedo.

-me temo que no puedo contestarles volvieron a escuchar la voz y Georgi apunto la linterna hacia las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Georgi.

-es que…. Es difícil de explicar-

-¿es usted el guardia?- esta vez hablo Anya.

-no-

-¿es un transeúnte?-pregunta Georgi.

-no exactamente-

-entonces muéstrese-dice Anya empezando a molestarse.

-está bien, con una condición, si me dejo ver no vayan a gritar- la voz se escuchaba más cerca- siempre gritan todos-

-¿es usted un ladrón?-pregunta Georgi- dedo advertirle que estoy armado- dice Georgi sacando un arma y Anya se lo quita.

-escucha, basta de hablar, si no te dejas ver te voy a arrestar por allanamiento de morada- dice Anya muy molesta.

-está bien, está bien, cálmese señora, allí voy- en ese momento los dos sintieron una brisa y se empezó a sentir mucho frio, y vieron que de las escaleras algo bajaba.

Lo que estaba bajando era una silueta blanca, y poco a poco se podía distinguir que era la figura de un chico, era alto, grande y tenía el cabello corto, pero era trasparente, efectivamente era un fantasma.

-hola, mi nombre es Jean, pero pueden llamarme JJ-saluda con una sonrisa y de forma tranquila.

Anya y Georgi se asustaron al verlo y eso hizo que empezaran a gritar.

-no, por favor, no griten- dice Jean tratando de calmarlos, pero era tarde.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte que venía de arriba, era una especie de gruñido, y Jean al escuchar eso se desvaneció.

En ese momento del suelo empezó a salir mucho humo que daba vueltas haciendo que se formara un pequeño tornado, mientras crecía el tornado, en medio del tornado salía un fantasma más grande y de color verde, y cuando salió por completo, abrió sus ojos e hizo crecer su cara haciendo un rostro tenebroso y eso asustar a Georgi y Anya.

-¡FUERA!-grito el fantasma y su voz tenía un tono muy brusco.

Anya y Georgi salieron corriendo y subieron al auto, y Anya arranco muy rápido, y Georgi apenas había cerrado la puerta.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Anya y Georgi habían regresado a la mansión, pero no solos, habían regresados con un cura para que bendijera la mansión, el cura recorrió la mansión por fuera, y se acercó a Anya y Georgi quienes estaban en la entrada.

-entonces, ¿tiene experiencia?-pregunto Anya.

-claro que sí, ya lo he hecho muchas veces-contesta el cura.

-bien, entonces entre- Georgi lo deja entrar.

El cura entro a la casa, y con solo entrar se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, era el gruñido otra vez, el cura salió corriendo rápidamente.

-¡OIGA ESPERE!-grita Anya molesta.

-bien, ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos- se molesta un poco Georgi.

-bueno, ¿Qué hago cuando algo se pone en mi camino?-pregunta Anya.

-lo destruyes- se ríe Georgi.

Y así fue, Anya contrato a un equipo de demolición para que destruyera la mansión, pero primero tenían que ver que tan grande era la mansión, así que solo destruyeron los adornos de afuera.

-¿estas segura de que no estamos exagerando?-pregunta Georgi mirando lo que estaban haciendo con la mansión.

-Georgi, he gritado y pataleado, ahora quiero demolerlo, quiero mi tesoro, ellos no se van a asustar por unos escombros-dice Anya de forma indiferente.

Cuando Anya termino de hablar se escuchó un ruido fuerte adentro que eran risas, esas risas eran del fantasma que habían visto anoche, y al escuchar eso todos los hombres salieron corriendo.

-¡OIGAN, ESPEREN, LOS CONTRATE POR MILLONES AHORA CUMPLAN CON SU TRABAJA!-grito Anya molesta.

-si esperen no se vayan-en eso sale Jean de la mansión siguiendo a los hombres, pero estos seguían corriendo-otra vez lo mismo, yo solo quiero un amigo-se deprime Jean y vuelve a la mansión.

A partir de ese momento todo fue tranquilo en la mansión, y Jean estaba solo en una habitación mirando la tele, la cual estaba controlado gracias a sus poderes de fantasma, al menos no se aburría, el chico pasaba los canales, y se detuvo en el canal de las noticias, era entretenido saber que pasaba afuera de la mansión.

 _ **En otras noticias, hablaremos un poco del doctor Nikiforov, quien es un psiquiatra de ¿muertos?**_

Jean al escuchar eso se confundió un poco, pero quería saber más sobre ese doctor.

 _ **¿Está deprimido?, ¿sufre de ansiedad?, ¿esta solitario? ¿Necesita con quien hablar?**_

Curiosamente todo eso sentía Jean casi todo el tiempo.

 _ **No hay problema, si usted es un fantasma.**_

 _ **-puede llamarlos fantasma si quieren, o como yo prefiero, los menos vivos, pero la verdad es que necesitan ayuda, igual que nosotros**_ \- Jean miraba la televisión atentamente, y veía que el hombre Nikiforov parecía saber realmente de lo que estaba hablando.

 _ **Después de la repentina muerte de su pareja Yuuri Katsuki, el doctor Nikiforov abandono la psiquiatra tradicional, y algunos dicen que también su cordura.**_

-tal vez si este loco, pero realmente a mí me gustaría hablar con el- se dijo JJ mirando la televisión.

 _ **Ahora con su solitario pero talentoso y hermoso hijo adoptivo Yuri, quien tiene el mismo nombre que su otro padre adoptivo, el doctor Nikiforov viaja en país a país, en busca de ayudar a los fantasmas que necesitan ayuda.**_

Mientras la noticia seguía se mostraban imágenes del doctor Nikiforov, y de su hijo adoptivo, que ese último al ser visto por Jean soltó un suspiro efectivamente el chico era muy hermoso, a pesar de ser muy joven era muy lindo, ya que tenía un cabello rubio muy bonito, y unos ojos muy hermosos, y su cuerpo era muy hermoso, parecía como si fuera una pieza de arte que le gustaría verlo todo el tiempo, se había enamorado a primera vista.

 _ **-¿qué opinas de la profesión de tu padre?-se muestra en la tele a Yuri caminando por la calle y era perseguido por un entrevistador.**_

 _ **-quiere dejar de hacerme preguntas-**_

 _ **-¿crees en fantasmas?, ¿has visto uno?, ¿te maltrata tu padre de alguna forma?-las preguntas estaban incomodando a Yuri.**_

 _ **-cállese imbécil- empuja la cámara con su mano.**_

 _ **-por favor, solo queremos saber tu opinión-**_

 _ **-oiga, es el primer día de escuela, y estoy seguro que voy a tener tarea, así que largase de aquí- lo último lo dijo golpeando la cámara.**_

Mientras Yuri hablaba Jean solo sonreía como un bobo enamorado, le gustaba mucho, aparte tenía un carácter fuerte le gustaba mucho eso, a Jean le gustaría conocerlo ya que hace mucho que no veía a una persona hermosa, así que luego recordó a Anya, ya que ella quería que Jean y el otro fantasma se fueran, podría hablarle al doctor Nikiforov para que fuera a Canadá, y podría conocer a Yuri.

Así que Jean se hizo invisible y se fue volando hacia afuera, y fue hacia donde estaba Anya, que era en un hotel muy cercano, sabia donde estaba ya que había escuchado a donde iría mientras estuviera en Canadá, así que cuando llego vio que Anya estaba hablando por celular y vio la televisión, así que Jean entro al lugar y controlo la tele, la encendió, y subió el volumen para que Anya lo escuchara, pero Anya fue al baño de la habitación.

-¿Cuál es la parte que no entiende?, necesito su ayuda para lo de mi propiedad- estaba molesta Anya mientras hablaba por teléfono –genial, ahora me pone en espera-se enoja Anya y vuelve a la habitación y mira la televisión y presta atención a la noticia de Viktor.

 _ **-también he tratado con menos vivos que atormentan hogares o propiedades, ya que ellos son entes que no han descansado o tienen asuntos pendientes, mi pregunta es que los atormentan a ellos, es falta de resolución, los fantasmas como dije antes tienen asuntos pendientes, mi trabajo es ayudarlos a resolver esos problemas-**_

 _ **Este es el trabajo del doctor Nikiforov, y arrastra a su pequeño hijo, en estos momentos están en Estados Unidos, pero quien sabe dónde pueden estar mañana.**_

Anya miraba la noticia muy interesada y después escucho una voz al otro lado del celular.

-si aquí estoy, pero ya no lo necesito- cuelga el teléfono- ya sé a quién necesito- dice mientras investigaba con su celular el número del doctor Nikiforov.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente en una carretera de Canadá había un auto muy lujoso y grande, y en la parte de atrás estaba lleno de cajas y de maletas, y estaba siendo conducido por Viktor Nikiforov, y junto a él estaba su hijo adoptivo Yuri Plisetsky Nikiforov quien estaba aburrido, y se estaba durmiendo, pero fue despertado por completo por la música que había puesto Viktor.

-silencio-Yuri apaga la música y se veía que estaba molesto.

-escucha hijo, sé que estas molesto, pero olvídalo lo importante es que tu no creas que eres un demente- dice Viktor tratando de animar al joven.

-si te refieres al coro de los niños diciendo **demente** mientras hablaba de tu trabajo, se referían a ti-

-sí, pero esos niños no entienden mi trabajo, aparte tú y yo estamos haciendo algo increíble con nuestras vidas-

-no, tu y yo no hacemos nada, tu eres el que siempre está empacando mis cosas, y llevándome por todo el país, lo que quiero decir es que en 2 años he ido a 10 escuelas distintas, y he comido en un total de 10 cafeterías distintas, y ni siquiera puedo recordar un solo nombre, por una vez lo que me gustaría es quedarme en el mismo lugar lo suficiente, para hacer un amigo-

La relación de Viktor y Yuri es tensa, ya que por el trabajo de Viktor, Yuri ha viajado por casi todo el mundo, y no ha hecho amigos en todos esos viajes, aparte Yuri cree que su padre está loco o se está volviendo loco por que según él hablaba con fantasmas y Yuri no creí a en ellos, y le hacían burla a Viktor y a Yuri.

-hijo, lo harás- dice Viktor sonriendo un poco.

-no me llames hijo- dice Yuri molesto, y Viktor ignoro ese comentario, a Yuri no le gustaba que le digiera hijo, y nunca lo había llamado papá.

-nos vamos a mudar a Canadá, hasta yo haría un amigo- sonríe un poco el peli blanco.

-sí, más vale que lo hagas, porque un hombre soltero de tu edad, es más fácil que sea un rehén en un asalto, que tener un amigo- después Viktor se rio un poco al igual que Yuri.

-me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, Yuuri-dice Viktor.

-¿si sabes que no lo vas a encontrar?-dice Yuri un poco triste y sin verlo, ya que siempre quiso a Yuuri- Yuuri no es un fantasma-

-si lo es, tiene asuntos pendientes-dice serio Viktor.

-no existen los fantasmas-

Viktor en ese momento empezó a frenar el auto y eso confundió a Yuri.

-mira, hagamos un trato- mira a Yuri muy serio- si tú te comportas en este viaje, y no lo encuentro, se acabaron las mudanzas, los fantasmas, y vivimos aquí, en Canadá- sonríe un poco.

-¿lo prometes?-pregunto Yuri sorprendido.

-sí, lo prometo-extiende la mano y después de unos segundos fue estrechada por Yuri.

Viktor lo quiso abrazar pero Yuri lo rechazo, y el mayor volvió a conducir.

Después de unas 2 horas los dos llegaron a Toronto, Canadá, y Yuri pudo ver por la ventana todo el paisaje, y los hermosos lagos, los arboles estaban con unas hojas naranjas, ya que estaban en Octubre, y se acercaba Halloween, y pudo ver muchas tiendas con decoraciones de esa fecha.

Pero poco a poco noto que se alejaban cada vez más de la ciudad, y se acercaban a una pequeña colina donde se veía la mansión Keg, y cuando ya estuvieron más cerca, pudieron ver que era muy terrorífica, y lo pudieron ver más ya que estaban enfrente de esta.

-vaya, no esta tan mal-dice Viktor emocionado mirando la mansión.

-mmm, si eres Stephen King- dice el rubio mirando un decorado de la mansión que era un perro San Bernardo muy terrorífico.

En ese momento llego un auto muy lujoso, y de ese carro salió Anya y Georgi, y se acercaron a los dos rusos.

-doctor Nikiforov, hola, yo soy Anya, y este es mi novio Georgi-

-mucho gusto, él es mi hijo Yuri-dice Viktor presentando a su hijo.

-pues sí, soy lo que él dijo- se molesta un poco con Viktor.

-gusto en conocerte Yuri- dice Anya acercándose a Yuri.

-mucho gusto en conocerte- agrego Georgi y Anya toma el mentón de Yuri para que lo viera mejor.

-sí, eres más hermoso en persona-

-muy hermoso-

-no tienes ni idea de lo felices que nos hacen viniendo hasta Canadá-

-muy felices-

-los dos lo estamos- mientras hablaban los dos, cada vez Anya apretaba más el mentón de Yuri.

-oye, bruja, me estas lastimando, suéltame- se queja Yuri.

Anya se molesta y suelta de forma agresiva al joven rubio.

-dígame doctor Nikiforov, cuanto tiempo cree que se tardara- Anya y Georgi se alejan de Yuri y se acercan a Viktor.

-bueno, eso de…- el peli blanco fue interrumpido por la chica.

-por qué solo entrara y fumigara, ¿verdad?-

-no, esto es como la psicología tradicional, puede tomar semanas, meses o años- explico el ruso.

-espere, ¿usted no dijo la palabra, años verdad?-

-si lo dije, porque es razonable-

-no, no lo es, días es razonable, semanas tal vez, meses no, años ¡OLVÍDELO!-la mirada de Anya era de ira, y eso asusto a Viktor.

-sí, olvídelo- Georgi también estaba molesto.

-espero que haya entendido- Viktor afirmo con la cabeza- bien, Georgi dale el cheque- le entregan el cheque- y trae las flores para el niño- Georgi va rápidamente al auto- escuche, lo estaré observando, de cerca-en ese momento volvió Georgi y le entrega un gran arreglo de flores a Yuri que era casi más grande que el –para ti- Anya y Georgi se van al auto y se retira.

-¡DULCES SUEÑOS!-grita Georgi mientras se iban.

Toda esa situación confundió a los dos rusos.

-no digas nada, solo entra- dice Yuri acercándose a la mansión.

Ya adentro de la mansión pudieron ver que efectivamente era muy grande, y el salón era muy espacioso, y todas las luces estaban apagadas pero la luz de afuera era suficiente para iluminar, y estaba muy limpio, pero los adornos no estaban limpios, y eso se notaba ya que había cuadros de autorretratos que tenían polvo y telarañas.

Y mientras Yuri miraba el salón cuando coloco las flores en una pequeña mesa que había en el salón, Viktor empezaba a bajar el equipaje del auto, y cuando Viktor bajo la última maleta la dejo caer haciendo un ruido que se escuchó hasta la parte de arriba, donde estaba JJ durmiendo y despertó por el ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?, de seguro es Anya otra vez- dice Jean poniéndose invisible y traspasando el piso y llego al salón rápidamente.

Cuando vio quienes estaban se impresiono al ver a Yuri en su casa.

-es el, está en mi casa, ¡LO LOGRE!-decía Jean quien regreso a su habitación y estaba muy emocionado -¿le gustare?, ¿y si no le gusto?-el chico estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo presentarse –hola, soy Jean, puedes decirme JJ- el chico estaba practicando como se presentara ante Yuri.

Y mientras estaban practicando todas las luces de la mansión fueron encendidas, ya que Viktor y Yuri bajaron al sótano para encontrar la caja de los fusibles.

-ah, sí, sencillo- dijo Viktor quien había levantado una palanca.

-si, por ahora bastara, pero hay que conseguir, fusibles del 20 A- dice Yuri quien estaba cerrando la caja de fusibles, la palanca de Viktor no había servido de nada.

-ah, sí, uno de 20 bastara- dice Viktor mientras Yuri subía las escaleras para regresar al salón principal.

-bien, iré a buscar una habitación- Yuri tomo su maleta y empezó a subir las escaleras para ir al segundo piso.

-estarás bien, ¿si vas solo?-pregunto Viktor quien ordenaba las cajas.

-oye, si no he vuelto en 10 días, empieza a buscarme- los dos rieron un poco y Yuri empezó su búsqueda.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras el rubio subía era seguido por JJ, pero Yuri no lo veía ya que estaba detrás de él y estaba invisible, el ruso iba caminando y llego a un pasillo largo y esta tenia habitaciones, el joven trataba de abrir la puerta de una, pero muchas de ellas no se habrían, solo pudo abrirse tres puertas, pero estas estaban muy sucias y con muchas telarañas y daban miedo, quería una que no fuera muy sucia, y que este muy iluminada.

Después de unos minutos encontró una habitación que estaba limpia, y ordenada, tenía una decoración muy elegante, no era su estilo pero no estaba mal, y le gustaba unas pequeñas estatuas que eran gatos.

-no está mal, solo necesita unas mejoras y estará bien-deja su maleta en el piso -¡VIKTOR ENCONTRÉ MI HABITACIÓN!- Yuri sentándose en la cama y se recostó para sentir como era el colchón.

Y mientras Yuri estaba recostado en la cama, JJ lo estaba observando desde la puerta de la habitación.

-hay un chico, en mi cama- Jean estaba impresionado por lo que estaba pasando, y más porque Yuri estaba en su habitación y más aún en su cama.

JJ estaba emocionado y escuchó un ruido y volvió a desaparecer, ese ruido era Viktor quien tenía las cajas de las cosas de Yuri, el rubio lo escucho y miro a la puerta, y vio a Viktor pasar.

-oye, calvo, es aquí- eso llamo la atención de Viktor y fue a la habitación.

-este lugar da miedo- dice el peli blanco dejando las cajas en la cama -¿has encontrado alguna sorpresa?-

-por favor, no hay un sitio más muerto- Yuri tomo una caja donde estaba su ropa.

-está linda la habitación- Viktor abre la caja que tenía las cosas de su hijo.

-sí, para un monstruo en vacaciones- Yuri tira la caja en el armario y había caído encima de JJ, y ninguno de los dos rusos lo habían visto.

Mientras Viktor sacaba las cosas de Yuri, pudo ver una foto de Yuuri en un pequeño marco, el peli blanco miro la foto con tristeza.

-oh, Yuuri tiene que estar aquí-el rubio tomo la foto y la puso en su mesa de noche.

-oye, ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a desempacar?-pregunta Viktor sonriendo.

-para que, nos iremos de aquí en dos semanas- ese comentario hizo que Viktor lo miraba serio –era una broma, solo una broma, este lugar está bien para vivir- dice Yuri tratando de calmar a Viktor.

-bien, entonces te dejo- Viktor se retiraba de la habitación- buenas noches-

-que descanses- le sonríe un poco.

-te alegraras de haber venido, ya lo veras- Viktor dice eso dejando solo a Yuri.

Cuando Viktor se fue el rubio quito las sabanas de la cama y pone las que tenía en una caja, tiende la cama, mientras JJ lo miraba de lejos, pero el chico se aburrió de verlo, así que se acercó a él y se puso sobre la cama donde estaba la almohada, y Yuri sin saber se acostó encima de él, y el rubio sentía su cabeza incomoda, creía que era la almohada pero realmente estaba acostado encima de JJ.

-dios, que incomodo- le pego a JJ creyendo que era la almohada, y luego se levantó, y Jean se quitó de allí rápidamente.

Yuri fue a buscar una almohada que tenia de repuesto, tal vez esa seria mas cómoda, eso pensaba Yuri, pero mientras el rubio sacaba las cosas de una caja buscando la almohada, JJ estaba detrás de él tratando de hablarle, pero estaba muy nervioso, y no le salían las palabras, mientras tanto el rubio vio que tenia un par de calcetines y los olio y estaban sucios, así que los tiro hacia atrás, pero había chocado con JJ, y reboto en el cuerpo de Yuri, al sentir eso el rubio se asustó un poco, por lo que había pasado, alguien tenía que estar detrás de él, y Viktor se había ido, así que poco a poco se dio la vuelta con una cara de miedo, y al ver a JJ solo lo miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que miraba a un fantasma, no sabía que hacer o decir, pero el primero que hablo fue JJ.

-ehmm… hola-saludo JJ un poco nervioso.

Y esa palabra hizo que el pequeño ruso se desmayara.

-oh diablos- se molestó JJ- vaya primera impresión soy un tonto- JJ se acercó a un vaso de agua que estaba cerca y dejo caer el agua encima de Yuri, y eso hizo que despertara.

Yuri al despertar lo primero que vio fue a JJ quien lo miraba muy de cerca.

-¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto JJ un poco preocupado.

Yuri no dijo nada, pero si soltó un grito y muy fuerte, y asusto a Jean, y ese grito lo escucho Viktor, y JJ al escuchar que Viktor regresaba se escondió.

-¡YURI!, ¿QUÉ PASO?-pregunto Viktor muy preocupado y corriendo hacia Yuri.

-¡VIKTOR, VI UN FANTASMA, UN FANTASMA, UN FANTASMA DE CARNE Y HUESO!-Yuri estaba muy asustado que decía cosas sin sentido.

-Yuri, calma- dice Viktor tomando al pequeño de los hombros, y poco a poco se fue calmando -¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

-¿Qué vi?, vi a un chico alto, blanco y trasparente-

-calma Yuri-

-Viktor, por favor, no estoy tan loco como creí que tú estabas, de verdad lo vi-

-recuerda que los fantasmas no nos hacen daño, son solo espíritus con asuntos pendientes-

-pe…-fue interrumpido por Viktor.

-bien, entonces, busquemos a ese fantasma está bien- se separa de Yuri y se acerca a la ventana y separa las cortinas –vez, ningún fantasma, revisemos debajo de la cama- se agacha y miro por debajo de la cama –no, no encontré ninguno, ahora revisemos, en el armario- Viktor abrió el armario y detrás de él estaba JJ –allí esta, vez- Viktor dice eso, y luego reacciono de lo que había visto, y empezó a temblar.

-un gusto en conocerlo señor- Jean extiende su mano para que Viktor la estrechara.

Pero Viktor no lo hizo, solo grito y cerró la puerta del armario, y cargo a Yuri como una princesa, y se lo llevo fuera de la habitación.

-¡VIKTOR BÁJAME!, esto es una locura, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, yo puedo caminar solo- se molestaba Yuri y trataba de separarse de Viktor pero no lo dejaba.

Viktor seguía corriendo y abrió una puerta y entro allí, y cierra la puerta y la habitación estaba oscura.

-oh dios mío, esto es una locura-estaba Viktor nervioso y asustado.

-ah, Viktor-

-¿Qué?-

-estamos en un armario-Yuri enciende un foco y Viktor pudo ver la habitación y efectivamente, era un armario.

-cierto, Yuri, quiero que te quedes aquí, pase lo que pase-

-está bien- Yuri se queda en el armario con el foco encendido y Viktor sale -¡ESPERA!-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Viktor ya fuera del armario.

-perdóname-

-¿Por qué?-

-por no haberte creído, por creer que eras un fracasado- dice Yuri un poco avergonzado.

-awww, Yuri- Viktor estaba muy conmovido- discúlpate luego quieres- Viktor cierra la puerta dejando a su hijo allí.

En la habitación estaba JJ golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta del armario.

-eres un tonto, tonto, tonto- repetía una y otra vez.

Pero mientras se golpeada, se escuchó el gruñido que habían escuchado Anya y Georgi cuando llegaron por primera vez.

-oh no, es el- dice JJ asustado, y vuela rápidamente a la entrada.

 **Continuara.**


	5. Chapter 5

JJ llego muy rápido y pudo ver que se acercaba otro fantasma, ese era un hombre mayor, casi no tenía cabello, y tenía muy mala cara y mal genio, daba miedo con solo verlo, ese fantasma se llamada Yakov, no se sabía cuál fue la causa de la muerte de Yakov, pero trataba a JJ muy mal a pesar de que lo quería como un hijo, pero casi todo el tiempo lo trataba como un sirviente, y lo obligaba a que hiciera todos los que aceres de la mansión, y a diferencia de Jean a Yakov le encantaba asustar a la gente que llegaba a la mansión.

-ho…hola s…se di…divirtió- dijo JJ nervioso saludando a Yakov.

-en una escala del 1 al 10, el 10 es muy divertido, y el 1 eres tú, ¡CLARO QUE ME DIVERTÍ!-dice Yakov quien regresaba del cementerio del pueblo, le gustaba ir allí para asustar –oye cejon por que no estas adentro haciendo la cena-

-ya está lista, pero pensé que sería buena idea que cenáramos aquí, afuera- dice Jean tratando de que Yakov no entrara a la mansión.

-oye, no trataras de que no entre a la casa, ¿verdad?-pregunta el mayor molesto.

-es una noche hermosa, y creí que sería buena idea cenar a la luz de la luna- en ese momento Yakov tomo a JJ y lo lanza lejos de la mansión, y entra pero algo estaba pasando allí.

-alguien está aquí- se decía Yakov y después se escuchó la voz de Viktor.

-¡¿HOLA?!-es lo que había dicho Viktor.

Yakov sonríe de forma malvada.

Mientras tanto Viktor estaba caminando hacia el cuarto de Yuri con miedo, y con una linterna y estaba temblando de miedo.

-¿hola?, no debes tener miedo, vengo a hacer contacto contigo, pero te pido un favor, no aparezcas de repente, o de bajo de una alfombra, eso estaría muy mal-Viktor ya estaba adentro de la habitación donde él y Yuri había visto a JJ –ya estoy, en la habitación, ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Viktor y en ese momento empezó a sentir un frio en esa habitación.

-¿tu donde crees?-Viktor escucho una voz detrás de él.

El peli blanco se dio la vuelta con algo de miedo, y cuando giro estaba Yakov, y le grito a Viktor haciendo que callera y retrocediera, y gritara un poco.

-cal…calma- dice Viktor con mucho miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Yakov se acercaba al ruso.

-la señorita Anya me contrato para ayudarlo a cruzar al otro mundo- explico Viktor mientras se levantaba y se alejaba saliendo de la habitación, pero no sabía que se acercaba a las escaleras.

-yo no necesito cruzar al otro mundo, soy muy feliz siendo un fantasma, así que, ¡FUERA!-ese grito provoco una gran ventisca y empujo a Viktor y casi cae de las escaleras.

-¿Viktor?-pregunto preocupado Yuri tratando de salir del armario pero estaba cerrado por fuera.

-tienes resistencia, pero te vas o te vas- Yakov volvió a empujar a Viktor y casi cae.

Al ver esa amenaza el peli blanco empieza a bajar las escaleras rápidamente.

-vamos, no huyas, esto aún no ha acabado- Yakov va detrás de él y empezó a temblar las escaleras y casi cae Viktor.

-¡VIKTOR!-grita Yuri de forma desesperada y quería salir de allí.

Mientras Viktor bajaba JJ volvía rápidamente a la mansión y escuchó los gritos de Yuri así que abrió la puerta, y Yuri cayó encima de JJ.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto JJ al ver que Yuri estaba encima de él.

Yuri al darse cuenta que estaba cerca de JJ se separó del rápidamente, y salió corriendo mientras gritaba.

Yuri fue a las escaleras y vio que Viktor ya estaba abajo, y Yakov lo estaba acorralando.

-¡DÉJALO!-grita Yuri preocupado.

JJ escucha a Yuri y va rápidamente hacia Yakov y lo empieza a alejar de Viktor.

-quítate- Yakov trata de separar a Jean.

-déjalo en paz- Jean se empieza a molestar.

-que te quites, tú no te metas en estas cosas, eres un estúpido-Yakov trata de empujar a JJ pero este no se movía.

-no, le hiciste daño a todos, pero a ellos no lo voy a permitir- dice mirando de reojo al rubio.

-quítate, en este lugar solo estaremos tú y yo-

-ya estoy harto, no quiero estar solo, ¡NO LO QUIERO!-grita JJ muy molesto.

La ira de JJ empezaba a crecer tanto que toda la mansión empezó a temblar, los adornos empezaron a caerse y los candiles empiezan a moverse, y las cosas empezaron a volar.

Se estaban asustando a Viktor y a Yuri.

-cálmate niño-Yakov trataba de controlar a JJ.

Jean no podía calmarse, si ira estaba empezando a salir de control hasta que un adorno casi cae encima de Yuri, y este grito.

-¡QUE TE CALMES!-le grita Yakov y se separa y empieza a inhalar y exhalar y poco a poco todo se fue calmando.

-no tiene control-hablo Viktor esta vez, y Yakov voltio a verlo –yo lo puedo ayudar, no para que cruce al otro mundo, si o quiere eso no lo hare, pero si necesita ayuda, y yo puedo hacerlo- Yakov vio a Jean quien estaba asustado de lo que había hecho.

-bien, pero no me hagan enojar- Yakov desapareció al igual que JJ sin antes ver a Yuri.

Cuando los dos se fueron Viktor y Yuri corrieron para abrazarse porque todo eso había dado miedo.

-¿estás bien?-pregunta Viktor.

-sí, ¿y tú?-pregunta el rubio.

-estoy bien- los dos estaban muy asustados.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Yuri, quien salió de su habitación con algo de miedo de encontrarse con cualquiera de los dos fantasmas, exploro la mansión un poco, y después encontró la cocina, y con solo entrar JJ apareció de repente.

-hola-saludo Jean con una sonrisa, Yuri iba a gritar pero Jean le tapó la boca- no, no grites, no te hare daño, soy un fantasma, lo admito pero soy inofensivo, por favor confía en mi- Yuri estaba sorprendido y con algo de miedo, pero vio a JJ y se veía preocupado no confió mucho pero afirmo con la cabeza –aparte si gritas despertaras a Yakov, y se pone de mal humor –Yuri volvió a asentir con la cabeza –te voy a soltar, tranquilo- Jean aparto sus manos, y se alejó y sonrió al ver que Yuri no grito.

-oye, estas frio- Yuri se tocó los labios, ya que estaban fríos.

-si lo sé, pero bueno, es normal en un fantasma-JJ se alejó más y mueve una silla para que Yuri se sentara.

Claro Yuri desconfía pero se acercó poco a poco a la silla y sin apartar la mirada de JJ.

-vaya, puedo ver a través de ti- dice el rubio cuando se sentó.

-eso es porque no tengo piel- se ríe un poco JJ.

Yuri se da cuenta que enfrente de él estaba el desayuno listo, y el rubio miro a JJ con algo de desconfianza.

-lo siento, yo nunca había estado en una situación como esta- Yuri miro más a JJ.

-yo tampoco- Jean le sonríe un poco.

-y… tú, ¿me puedes lastimar, físicamente?-pregunta Yuri curioso.

-no-

-¿y yo a ti?-

-no-

-¿te puedo….Tocar?-pregunta Yuri curioso.

-mmmm, si- JJ lo piensa un poco pero acepto que Yuri lo tocara.

Yuri acerco su mano y JJ también acerco su mano.

Cuando las manos de los dos estuvieron cerca la mano del rubio traspaso la mano de JJ, y este último sonrió.

-wooo, genial, pero se siente raro, siento frio en mi mano, pero cuando paso mi mano por tus dedos puedo sentirlos, pero no los puedo tocar- decía mientras movía sus dedos en la mano de JJ.

-y sabes lo más curioso, yo sí puedo tocarte-Yuri siente que su mano era sujetada, por Jean.

Mientras JJ y Yuri se sujetaban la mano se miraban con una sonrisa, y se podían seguir mirando si no fuera porque Viktor había llegado, y JJ al verlo se puso nervioso.

-bue…buenos di…días se…señor Ni…Nikiforov, e…el desa…desayuno esta li…listo- Viktor se acerca a Yuri y se sienta a su lado –te…tengo algo que ha…hacer ahora vue…vuelvo- JJ se fue volando rápidamente.

-¿estás bien Yuri?, ¿no te hizo daño?-pregunto Viktor un poco preocupado.

-no, para nada, estoy bien- los dos empezaron a desayunar.

Y mientras comían la mesa empezó a temblar, y se escuchó el gruñido de Yakov y este empezó a bajar desde el techo, y cuando ya estuvo en la cocina por completo miro a los dos rusos.

-hola señor, buenos días- saludo Viktor sonriendo pero tenía un poco de miedo.

Yakov solo los miro un poco y se sentó enfrente de ellos, y al ver que ellos ya tenían servido el desayuno se molestó.

-¡JEAN!-grito Yakov.

JJ en ese momento volvió a la cocina rápidamente y ya estaba más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué le sirves el desayuno a estos aparatos respiratorios antes que a mí?-pregunto Yakov muy molesto y tomo a JJ del cuello.

-pues yo so…-JJ no termino de hablar ya que Yakov lo interrumpió.

-sabes que, no me importa, solo dame mi comida- Yakov empuja a JJ contra la bodega y JJ entra y saca un gran pastel y se lo entrega a Yakov.

Los fantasmas si se pueden alimentar y sentir los sabores, pero lo malo es que la comida lo traspasaba, y eso pasaba en ese momento los pedazos del pastel caían al piso y ensuciaban.

Y como se estaba ensuciando mucho JJ lo empezó a limpiar, y mientras lo limpiaba la comida se empezó a caer en su cabeza, y por eso Yakov se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo cejon?, este piso estaba tan sucio que se podía comer en el- Yakov se molesta con Jean.

-pero tenemos compañía-

-pero es mi casa, deja de hacer eso- Yakov empujo a Jean muy fuerte y de forma muy brusca.

-usted es despreciable y abominable- habla Yuri muy molesto.

-oh gracias- se burla Yakov.

-¿Cuál es su problema solo limpiaba el piso?-se queja el rubio.

-ya cállate calavera- Yakov y Yuri empezaron a discutir.

-mejor usted bola de gas-

-lárgate de aquí-

-vete a la tumba-

Viktor se metió en la pelea y se lleva a Yuri afuera de la cocina.

-Yuri, cálmate, aparte tienes que ir a la escuela- Viktor tomo a su hijo de los hombros y lo llevo afuera de la cocina.

-¡MUÉRASE!-grita Yuri a Yakov.

-demasiado tarde- se ríe Yakov.

-ignóralo- Viktor lleva a Yuri de la cocina –adiós, que te diviertas-

Yuri se fue muy molesto y dejo a Viktor con Yakov.

-bien, escuche, yo sé muy bien que no se quiere ir de aquí, pero debe entender que Jean tiene un problema- Viktor empieza a hablar con Yakov.

-lo sé, pero no tiene que hablar conmigo, tiene que hablar con Jean-

-pero usted influye en la vida del joven, y convive con el todo el tiempo, y si él no quiere cruzar se quedara con usted, y debe cuidarlo- dijo Viktor serio –entonces voy a preparar la oficina lo espero en 30 minutos- en ese momento Viktor se fue de la cocina.

Luego Yuri caminaba hacia su nueva escuela, la cual esperaba que fuera la escuela donde terminara sus estudios, caminaba por la banqueta, pero no notaba que atrás de él se acercaba una bicicleta que era conducido por una chica de cabello negro, y con mucho maquillaje.

-¡NIÑO QUÍTATE!- le grita la chica y cuando paso alado de Yuri lo mira con enojo, al igual que Yuri.

Yuri iba a seguir caminando pero escucho una voz atrás de el otra vez.

-¡OYE ISABELLA ESPÉRAME!-grita un chico un poco bajo de estatura, y con el cabello negro y corto, y cuando paso a alado de Yuri lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, y Yuri sonrió un poco, el chico no era feo, eso fue lo que pensó Yuri, y siguió caminando.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Después Yuri llego a su escuela y entro, y vio a mucha gente de su edad, el paso entre toda esa gente y llego a su casillero.

Cuando llego saco una hoja de papel y puso la contraseña, y cuando la puso no se abrió, se había trabado, Yuri trataba de abrirlo pero no podía, hasta que alguien golpeo el casillero y se abrió, esa persona era el mismo chico de antes.

-así se abre, lo sé porque antes era mío- explica el chico y Yuri sonrió.

-ah, gracias-dice Yuri poniendo unos cuadernos adentro del casillero.

-soy Otabek- se presenta el chico.

-ahm, yo soy Yuri- se presentó el ruso.

Otabek iba a decir algo más pero una chica lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para separarlo de Yuri.

-¿nos vamos Otabek?-pregunto Isabella y Otabek no dijo nada solo fue jalado por Isabella.

Yuri al ver a Isabella se molestó, genial el primer día y ya le caía mal a alguien, y podía tener un amigo pero no lo dejaban.

Yuri fue a su clase que por cierto en esta estaba Isabella y Otabek, Yuri se sentó en un lugar vacío que estaba hasta atrás, y miraba el salón, y estaba dividido en grupos, los populares, los rudos, los nerds, y los otakus, en ningún grupo podía estar, así que vio la ventana, pero puedo ver que algo se movía, no lo veía bien pero pudo notar que era JJ, quien lo había seguido hasta la escuela, nadie más lo había visto solo Yuri, JJ al verlo le sonrió y lo saludo con la mano, cuando hizo eso se hizo invisible y entro al salón, Yuri estaba buscándolo por todo el salón, pero JJ estaba invisible y estaba detrás de él.

En ese momento llego el maestro Celestino Cialdini al salón de clases.

-está bien, es hora de guardar silencio, escuchen muchachos, tengo dos cosas que comunicarles, primero algo malo, la eliminación de la plaga en el salón para el baile de Halloween se tardara, más de lo previsto, entonces vamos a tener que posponer el baile, unos meses más- cuando dijo eso Celestino todos se quejaron.

Pero Isabella levanto la mano y Celestino le dio la palabra.

-bueno, como todos saben mis padres construyeron una casa cerca de un lago, así que no habrá problema de hacer la fiesta en mi casa- cuando la chica dijo eso se quejaron hasta Otabek, ya que los alumnos querían hacer la fiesta en un lugar tenebroso.

-fantástico asunto arreglado, gracias Isabella-la chica se sentó- bien, segundo, algo más alegre, tenemos un nuevo estudiante, quiero que todos conozcan a Yuri Nikiforov Plisetsky-cuando el rubio escucho su nombre reacciono, no había puesto atención a la clase por estar buscando a JJ- ¿podrías venir para hablar con tus compañeros?-cuando Celestino dijo eso y Yuri se puso de pie y fue al frente –bien, ¿Por qué no nos dices algo especial acerca de ti Yuri?-

-bueno, hace unos días vine con mi padre desde los Estados Unidos, en Dakota del sur, pues Toronto parece ser un lugar muy amistoso- cuando Yuri dejo de hablar otro chico hizo un ruido de roncar, y todos se rieron.

Eso no le gusto para nada a JJ, se calma un poco para no asustar a Yuri, pero lo que hizo fue amarrar las cintas de todos para que se cayeran cuando se levantaran.

-¿y donde están viviendo?-pregunta Celestino.

-en las nubes de seguro-dijo Isabella y todos se rieron.

-no, en la mansión Keg-cuando dijo eso todos se quedaron callados e impresionados –lo conocen supongo- dice Yuri mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿enserio allá vives?-pregunta un chico de piel morena y cabello negro y con los ojos grises.

-pues sí, bueno, sé que se ve algo tenebroso por fuera, pero por dentro esta genial- contesta Yuri.

-si es que te gusta chupar sangre-dice Isabella y todos se volvieron a reír.

-profesor Celestino analice- vuelve a hablar el chico moreno- lo del baile se nos arruino, ¿verdad?, y este chico tiene una casa tétrica y enserio tenebrosa con suficiente espacio- cuando el chico dijo eso todos se emocionaron menos Isabella quien se paró y empujo un poco a Yuri.

-un momento, creí que íbamos a hacer la fiesta en mi casa- se molesta Isabella- bien que se decida por voto, los que estén a favor en hacerla en mi casa levanten la mano- Isabella fue la única que levanto la mano.

-¿y en Keg?-pregunta Celestino y todos levantaron la mano –bien ya se decidió, gracias Yuri, te puedes sentar- Isabella se sentó y Yuri también.

Cuando Yuri se sentó y empezó la clase, y sintió un frio en la nunca.

-me lo agradeces después- Yuri escucho eso en su oído y reconocía la voz, era de JJ.

Yuri volteo y no vio a nadie, no entendió lo que había dicho JJ, hasta que llego el ¨ **break** ¨ y todos se querían levantar y cayeron, todos menos Yuri, ya que ellos tenían las agujetas amarradas entre ellas, Yuri entendió que eso lo había hecho JJ, así que Yuri salió corriendo fuera del salón para que nadie se diera cuenta que él fue el único que no callo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Keg, Viktor estaba desesperado ya que Yakov estaba haciendo que volaran los títulos y diplomas del peli blanco, y este último trataba de salvar sus cosas, pero cuando vio que una foto de su esposo Yuuri iba a empezar a volar se molestó, y tomo la foto.

-esta no, por favor- Yakov se detiene- gracias-Viktor puso la foto en su escritorio.

-oh vaya, ¿Quién es el?, es muy guapo- dijo Yakov mirando la foto de Yuuri, y por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había visto antes.

-es mi esposo Yuuri Katsuki, el falleció- sonrió un poco Viktor mirando la foto.

-mmm mejor aún- se rio Yakov.

-pero, esta sesión no es para hablar de mi-Viktor empezó a recoger sus cosas que Yakov había hecho volar.

-dios, me siento avergonzado, ya sé dónde había visto a ese chico, es la persona más gentil y amable que conozco, siempre me ha tratado bien, ha sido un ángel-dice Yakov un poco apenado.

-un momento- Viktor al escuchar eso camino hacia Yakov -¿Qué es lo que dice?-

-que Yuuri es una buena persona-contesto Yakov.

-¿pero usted lo ha visto?-

-pues no estoy ciego, claro que lo he visto hasta Jean, no creo que haya una persona que no lo haya visto-

-pues…. Bueno-Viktor se puso un poco deprimido.

-espere, esa cara…. ¿no estará buscándolo o sí?-pregunto Yakov mirando la cara de Viktor.

-bueno, realmente ese no es el tema de esta sesión, pero ya que usted dice eso, ¿no hay alguna forma de hablar con otros fantasmas o almas?-pregunto Viktor y Yakov miro hacia otro lado –no, ya sabía que era una broma –Viktor dice eso al ver a Yakov.

-bueno, en realidad eso no está permitido Viktor, hay que seguir unas reglas, papeleo o hacer un favor, y creo que será más fácil hacer un favor, y Jean y yo queremos algo- empezó a hablar con Viktor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto Viktor muy interesado en el tema.

-si usted nos libera de esa vieja de Anya de una vez por todas, yo poder traer aquí a Yuuri, aparte usted y su hijo podrán vivir aquí, ¿Qué dice?-pregunta Yakov muy serio.

-hecho- dice Viktor sin pensarlo dos veces.

-muy bien está decidido-sonríe Yakov.

-¿Cuándo poder ver a Yuuri?-pregunta Viktor muy ilusionado.

-cuando se vaya Anya- se ríe Yakov y Viktor se molestó porque pudo haber sido una broma del fantasma.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Yuri había regresado de la escuela pero alguien había tocado la puerta de la mansión y Yuri había abierto la puerta, y la persona era Otabek.

-¿Otabek?, ¿pero qué haces aquí?, ah bueno, es decir hola- Yuri estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunta Otabek tratando de ver el interior de la mansión.

-eh…no es mejor aquí afuera- Yuri salió y cerró la puerta.

JJ lo vio y salió y pudo ver a Otabek al verlo puso cara de asco porque estaba celoso y Yuri pudo verlo ya que estaba en la espalda de Otabek.

-¿y le dijiste de la fiesta a tu padre?-pregunta Otabek curioso.

-pues sí, se molestó un poco, pero lo acepto- sonrió un poco Yuri.

-genial, escucha si no tienes un compromiso con otra persona, ¿irías conmigo a la fiesta?-mientras Otabek estaba hablando Jean lo imitaba en forma de burla, y eso hizo molestar a Yuri.

-sí, me encantaría- Yuri sonrió un poco y mira a JJ sin tristeza ni nada, pero el que se puso triste fue JJ, el viento empezó a hacerse fuerte por que JJ estaba muy triste, iba a llorar pero no dejo que Yuri lo viera así que se hizo invisible, pero a ninguno de los dos chicos se importó.

-excelente, hasta luego Yuri- Otabek le sonrió un poco y se va de allí y Yuri entra a la mansión.

Pero cuando Otabek se iba Isabella lo esperaba en el portón con una sonrisa.

-¿y bien?, ¿ya lo invitaste?-Otabek tenía una cara de pocos amigos e Isabella lo seguía.

-si- dice molesto.

-genial, jajaja, es un ingenuo- se ríe Isabella.

-bien, ya cumplí, ahora cumple tu- se detiene y vio a Isabella molesto, así que la chica le entrego unas fotos y un número de teléfono.

-disfruta a tu coreano- Isabella se adelanta y Otabek miraba unas fotos donde estaba un chico coreano, Otabek sonrió un poco y más porque el numero era del celular del chico.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya había caído la noche y Yuri estaba en su cuarto peinándose mientras se escuchaba una música tranquila que venía de su celular, el rubio se peinaba con una media cola y cuando iba a tomar una liga para el cabello, JJ llego atrás de él y Yuri lo siente y lo vio.

-oye- Jean dio una vuelta y ofreció su mano a Yuri –soy un buen bailarín –Yuri se separa de el mientras se sujetaba el cabello –ya tengo disfraz- JJ se puso delante de él y Yuri lo ignora –soy el alma de la fiesta-se vuelve a poner enfrente de él.

-JJ, escucha, ya sé que quieres ir a la fiesta- Yuri se sienta en su peinador.

-vamos, la pasaremos muy bien- JJ se puso a su lado.

-JJ, ya tengo pareja- el rubio se refería a Otabek.

-¿Qué tiene ese Otabek que no tenga yo?-pregunta el fantasma.

-pulso- se ríe Yuri.

-un detalle insignificante- contesta Jean.

-color-

-pues mejor así, no me preocupo por el sol-

-¿Qué me dices de un reflejo?-dice Yuri mirándose en el espejo y JJ se pone detrás de el pero no podía verse.

-bien, tiene un punto, ¿pero puede hacer esto?-JJ toma la mano de Yuri y lo eleva para llevarlo a la ventana y esta se abre.

Yuri entendió lo que iba hacer lo quería llevar a quien sabe dónde.

-¿JJ? JJ no, no espera, detente no quiero- Yuri se estaba asustando.

El rubio se asustó más cuando ya no sentía el suelo, Jean lo había elevado y estaban fuera de la habitación.

-JJ no, es alto muy alto, bájame- se queja el chico muy asustado, JJ lo tomo de la cintura para sostenerlo mejor pero el rubio se movía mucho y era difícil de sostenerlo ya que se movía mucho.

-calma, quieto o si no te vas a caer-dice Jean y con lo que dijo Yuri se asustó, así que se dejó de mover.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunta Yuri todavía asustado.

-a mi lugar favorito- JJ sigue flotando.

Después de unos 20 minutos JJ y Yuri llegaron a un lago casi a las afueras del pueblo, ese lugar estaba solo y por eso estaba tranquilo, era hermoso y muy limpio, el agua era muy cristalina, Canadá era un país donde todos los lagos eran muy hermosos.

Cuando llegaron Yuri se calmó porque estaba ya en el suelo y cuando vio el lago, ese lugar era muy tranquilo y se relajo

Después de unos minutos Yuri empezó a caminar por el lugar seguido por JJ, cuando el rubio se cansó se acercó a una roca y observo la luna, la cual se miraba muy bien y hermosa.

-JJ, esto es muy bonito-dice Yuri mirando al fantasma.

-vengo aquí todas las noches- JJ sonrió un poco.

-¿solo?-pregunta Yuri un poco impresionado.

-si-responde JJ un poco triste.

Yuri al verlo decidió cambiar de tema ya que si se miraba muy triste.

-¿Cómo eras cuando estabas vivo?-pregunto Yuri.

-pues era, era -Jean trataba de recordar pero no podía-n…..no me acuerdo-

-¿no puedes recordar nada de tu vida?-se impresiona el ruso.

-no-

-¿nada de nada?-

-no-

-¿y no recuerdas a que escuela fuiste, que edad tenías, tu canción favorita?-pregunta Yuri impresionado mirando a JJ.

-no, nada- JJ se deprime más.

-¿y sobre tu padre?-JJ niega con la cabeza -¿ni siquiera tu mamá?-pregunta Yuri también triste.

-eso es ¿malo?-pregunta JJ mirando a Yuri.

-no, solo que es triste- cuando dijo eso los dos vieron hacia la luna.

Después de una hora Yuri y JJ regresaron a la mansión, Yuri fue a la cama porque ya tenía mucho sueño y mañana iba a ir a la escuela y no quería dormirse en clase, pero mientras trataba de dormir miraba una foto de su padre Yuuri.

JJ también miraba la foto sentía que había visto a Yuuri antes, pero no sabía dónde, tal vez a veces lo veía cuando Yakov lo llevaba al cementerio, allí había muchos fantasmas, pero decidió no decirle nada a Yuri no quería ilusionarlo.

-me pregunto por qué no recuerdas nada- Yuri hablo y asusto un poco a JJ porque estaba muy concentrado mirando la foto.

-quizás porque, cuando eres fantasma, la vida ya no es importante, y se te olvida- contesta JJ con lo que él creía.

-sabes, a veces temo, que olvide a…..-Yuri no termino la frase.

-¿a qué o quién?-pregunta JJ preocupado.

-a mi padre, Yuuri- respondió Yuri mirando la foto otra vez, JJ se sorprende –solo recuerdo unas cosas- Yuri cierra los ojos –el sonido de el abajo preparando el desayuno, como se arreglaba cuando salíamos, recuerdo también que usaba un jabón muy dulce, tenía un aroma muy delicioso, y otra vez cuando era más pequeño, cuando iba a dormir, me decía, ¨hora de dormir, mi pequeño ángel¨-todo eso lo dijo Yuri con ganas de llorar y más porque pensó algo –JJ, si mi padre es un fantasma, ¿ya se olvidó de mí?-pregunta el rubio triste y preocupado.

-no, solo un tonto te olvidaría- JJ mira a Yuri con ternura y más porque estaba empezando a cerrar sus ojos -¿Yuri?-pregunta JJ.

-dime-respondió Yuri casi dormido.

-sí, yo estuviera vivo, ¿irías conmigo al baile de Halloween?-pregunta JJ acercándose a Yuri.

-mmmm si-Yuri estaba casi dormido.

-y Yuri- esta vez Yuri no respondió, pero JJ siguió hablando -¿te quedarías conmigo?-pregunta JJ cerca de su oído, y este último solo asintió con la cabeza y JJ sonrió y le besa la mejilla.

-JJ cierra la ventana, hace frio-dice Yuri porque había sentido frio en su mejilla.

Jean se deprime, se quería engañar a el mismo, nunca podría estar con Yuri quien era un humano y el un fantasma, eso nunca iba a pasar, tenía que dejar de vivir en esa ilusión, se alejó del rubio y se fue a dormir en el piso.

A la mañana siguiente Yuri bajaba las escaleras muy rápido e iba a la cocina donde estaba Viktor muy nervioso y estresado por aguantar a Yakov.

-¡VIKTOR!-grita el rubio al llegar a la cocina y asustando a Viktor –encontré tu tarjeta de crédito-Yuri sonríe y se la muestra.

-genial, ¿Dónde estaba?-pregunta Viktor un poco más tranquilo al ver que era su hijo y no Yakov.

-en tu billetera-contesta Yuri quien sorprendió a su padre –quería saber si la podía usar para comprar un increíble disfraz que vi en una tienda- dice Yuri emocionado.

-pues… tus trajes te los haces tú mismo- contesta Viktor sonriendo un poco.

-ah no, Yuuri los hacia- Viktor recordó y si Yuuri hacia los disfraces de su hijo.

-oh bueno, tal vez yo pueda inventar algo interesante, ¿porque no te pones tu pijama y te disfrazas de leopardo?-sugiere Viktor y Yuri lo mira raro- bien no, tranquilo siempre te vez gracioso-

-no quiero estar gracioso- Viktor empieza a ver sus notas de lo que hablo con Yakov ayer –eso es cuando tienes 7 años y te pones una corona de cartón de Burger King- Viktor se rio porque eso hacia el rubio cuando era pequeño –quiero estar… pues… lindo….. lindo…para…salir….con alguien- Yuri estaba algo avergonzado, porque nunca había dicho eso ni menos a Yuuri, y nunca creyó que diría algo así.

Cuando Yuri dejo de hablar Viktor lo mira sorprendido, su hijo le estaba pidiendo un consejo para una cita, y cuando Viktor lo miraba Yuri esta sonrojado y lo miraba molesto.

-ah…. Bueno…. Hijo, creo que ya es tiempo de que hablemos de algo- se puso nervioso Viktor y Yuri se rio un poco.

-ya es tarde para eso-

-¿Qué tan tarde?-pregunto Viktor un poco molesto.

-oh, calma, no tan tarde- Yuri calma a su padre.

-hijo, tu sabes que me gustaría comprarte todo lo que quieras, pero el dinero que me dio la señorita Anya es para comer, y sabes que aquí la comida es cara- Yuri se deprimió un poco

-oh, tranquilo, de seguro aquí en la mansión debe haber algo interesante-dice Yuri poniéndose de pie y cuando lo hizo escucho el gruñido de Yakov y Yuri se molestó y miro al peli blanco -¿sabe lo de la fiesta?-pregunta Yuri molesto.

-sí, nos escuchó cuando me lo dijiste- dice Viktor soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Viktor, por favor, hagas lo que hagas no dejes que él lo arruine- Yuri le suplica a su padre.

-no lo creo él ya se está centrando más- se escuchó la risa de Yakov, Yuri al escucharlo suspiro de cansancio y se va de la cocina.

Yuri empezó a explorar la mansión para encontrar algo interesante para la fiesta, el rubio sigue buscando y llega a la azotea, noto que esta era muy grande y era circular en ese lugar estaba lleno de cajas y de pequeños muebles, así que decidió abrir una.

Pero cuando iba abrir una le quito el polvo a una y pudo notar que decía ¨Jean¨, le parecía curioso así que la abrió con algo de miedo, pero cuando la abrió sonrió y pudo saber que había sido la azotea antes.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Viktor este llegaba molesto y Yakov lo estaba esperando, cuando lo vio suspiro y tomo unos libros.

-vaya, ya era hora que llegara- Yakov lo esperaba y estaba aburrido.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que en una ventana de la oficina estaba Anya y Georgi quienes los miraban para saber que hacían.

-¿Por qué tan callado?, ¿no va a darme unos consejos para Jean?-Viktor lo ignoraba y cuando empezó a guardar sus cosas Yakov entendió lo que hacía –oye, espere un segundo- Viktor estaba harto de todo eso quería irse de allí- no te vayas eres divertido- Yakov trataba de quitarle sus cosas pero Viktor exploto.

-¡YA BASTA!, ¡NO SEGUIRÉ CON ESTO!-le grita Viktor -¡ME IRÉ CON MI HIJO MAÑANA, Y AL DIABLO ANYA!-le grita y sigue guardando sus cosas.

-diablos esto es serio, creo que está pasando una depresión, mmmm creo que ya sé a dónde ir con él, y yo que quería estar en la fiesta-se ríe Yakov y toma a Viktor, y se lo lleva afuera de la mansión, pero se lo llevo por la ventana donde estaba Anya y Georgi pero ninguno los noto.

-genial, le pagas a un hombre que saque al fantasma de la casa, ¿y qué es lo que hace?-pregunta Georgi molesto.

-sacar al fantasma de la casa- responde Anya.

Georgi entendió a lo que se refería su novia, ya que no estaba Yakov podía entrar a buscar el tesoro que tanto quería Anya, y así, fue entraron a la casa por la ventana.

Jean ya llevaba tiempo buscando a Yuri por toda la mansión ya que quería pasar tiempo con él, pero no lo encontraba, así que fue a la azotea pero ese lugar estaba muy diferente.

-ya era hora que llegaras-dice Yuri quien estaba detrás de JJ.

Jean no lo vio ya que estaba un poco sorprendido por que la azotea se veía diferente, había color, se sentía vivo el lugar, era diferente para Jean pero creía que ya había visto ese lugar antes.

La azotea estaba llena de colores, y de juguetes y había mucha luz, los juguetes parecían de niño pequeño, las paredes del lugar eran de colores, las ventanas estaban abiertas y había luz, los juguetes eran muñecos, caballos, carros, peluches, ese lugar era genial para alguien pequeño.

-¿reconoces este lugar?-pregunta el rubio mirando al fantasma quien no dejaba de ver el lugar por todas partes.

-este lugar…-dijo JJ recordando- y estas cosas…..-miraba los juguetes –yo….conozco esto, y esto….-JJ estaba sorprendido, y miraba cada cosa.

JJ miraba el lugar, y pudo ver una pared donde había muchos dibujos hechos por un niño pequeño, y se acerca a uno donde se veía a JJ y a sus padres.

-esos, son, mis, padres…. Si… ¡LO RECUERDO!- se emociona y empieza a volar por toda la habitación –esta era mi sala de juegos, venia aquí cuando era pequeño- mira a Yuri y se acerca a el -¿tú hiciste esto?- pregunta JJ muy feliz.

-si- contesta Yuri un poco avergonzado.

-muchas gracias Yuri- JJ lo abraza y a pesar de sentir frio Yuri no se separó.

-ah, es cierto- Jean se separa y va hacia un baúl azul y lo abre y empieza a buscar algo.

Después saco una capa de un rey y este era rojo y blanco y tenía un lazo rojo que parecía ser un moño.

-vamos pruébatelo- le entrega la ropa a Yuri y este lo toma y se lo pone.

Yuri se lo pone y se mira en un espejo y JJ le pone una corona que parecía real ya que pesaba, y tenía unas hermosas piedras azules que parecían zafiros.

-era mío cuando tenía tu edad- dice JJ mirándolo.

-es hermoso, aparte me veo genial es perfecto para usarlo esta noche en la fiesta- dice Yuri mirándose más, pero JJ ya no estaba cerca de él.

-¿JJ?-Yuri lo vio sobre un trineo algo grande, y se veía muy triste y deprimido.

-este trineo….. Era mio…. Lo usaba todos los días, lo usaba tanto que me subía junto a los perros e iba al pueblo a entregar pedidos que le hacían a mi padre, pero…. Una noche había una tormenta, mamá dijo que no fuera, pero no hice caso y fui, no veía nada, había mucha nieve, los perros se soltaron y regresaron a casa, hacia frio, pero yo no me detuve, después caí, seguía cayendo, luego desperté, estaba en casa, pero mamá estaba llorando al igual que mi papá, les decía que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba, ahora me di cuenta, que yo estaba…-JJ no termino la frase y lloro un poco, Yuri se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué se siente morir?-pregunto Yuri curioso.

-es, como nacer, solo que al revés- contesto Jean un poco más tranquilo –ahora recuerdo que no fui a donde debí haber ido, yo me quede aquí, así papá no estaría solo-JJ mira hacia abajo y nota unos recortes de periódicos viejos y también lo nota Yuri.

-muere joven Leroy, misteriosa actividad en Keg, padre inventa la máquina de resucitar para revivir a su hijo, Leroy declarado demente-Yuri toma un recorte y ve la fotografía de la mansión Keg- demente, ¿creían que estaba loco por que te veía?-pregunta el rubio y JJ vuelve asentir con la cabeza.

Yuri recordó a todos los que decían que su padre estaba loco por que hablaba con fantasmas, y él no le creyó, ahora se sentía mal –el señor Leroy decía que era perseguido por el fantasma de su hijo, e invento una máquina para devolverlo a la vida, y lo llamo ¨la vie¨-Yuri estaba leyendo el recorte y la última parte también lo dijo JJ.

En ese momento JJ recordó algo al decir el nombre de la máquina, así que sin avisar tomo la mano de Yuri y lo puso de pie, JJ se dirigió a una pared y como era de esperarse Yuri se golpeó la cara y cayó al suelo.

-eres un idiota- se queja el ruso.

-lo siento tendremos que tomar el camino largo- JJ lo vuelve a tomar de la mano, y lo lleva a las escaleras para que bajaran de la azotea.

-deprisa vamos- JJ soltó la mano de Yuri y este último lo seguía –papá lo escondió para que no lo encontraran, pero se dónde está- JJ estaba muy emocionado y el rubio estaba confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Anya y Georgi habían escuchado lo último que dijo JJ, y ambos creyeron que hablaba del tesoro que tenía oculto la mansión, así que los siguieron.

-vamos, ya vamos a llegar- Jean toma la mano de Yuri otra vez y lo guía a una pared, pero esta pared parecía más dura y eso asusto y preocupo a Yuri.

-JJ no, la pared, soy humano, ¡ESPERA!-cuando grito Jean lo soltó y el rubio cruzo la pared la cual lo llevo a un pasillo secreto, la cual estaba en la parte de arriba de la oficina donde trabajaba Viktor.

-oye, es por aquí- JJ hablo y Yuri fue con el quien estaba enfrente de un estante que estaba lleno de libros –mmmmm ¿Cuál era?-se preguntó JJ mientras miraba los libros –creo que, era este-tomo un libro y se abrió una especie de escaleras e hizo que se abriera una compuerta del piso de la oficina –sí, es esa, vamos Yuri- JJ bajo pero Yuri se quedó arriba, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo pensó un poco, pero sabía que JJ no sería capaz de lastimarlo –vamos, no pasara nada malo- Yuri empezó a bajar con algo de miedo.

Cuando bajo se cerró la compuerta, y cuando paso eso Anya y Georgi se acercaron al librero tratando de abrir la compuerta.

Abajo no se veía nada pero Yuri bajaba con cuidado porque no quería caer, pero cuando llego al final de las escaleras las luces se encendieron, y el lugar al que lego era muy amplio tan amplio que era tan grande como la mansión.

Ese lugar era muy sucio y lleno de frascos y libros tirados por todas partes, pero estaba muy iluminado ya que había muchas luces en esta.

-JJ, ¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Yuri confundido.

-el laboratorio de papá-contesta JJ.

-era algo desordenado- dice mirando un escritorio el cual estaba lleno de libros y hojas.

-aquí hacia todo lo que quería, y lo que más me gustaba cuando era pequeño, que jugaba a los piratas conmigo en este lugar- JJ vio todo el lugar con nostalgia.

En ese momento Anya y Georgi llegaron y se escondieron para que JJ y Yuri no los vieran.

-me acuerdo también que invento una frase la cual era ¨ _**bucaneros, y doblones de oro, Keg tiene oculto un gran tesoro**_ ¨- Anya y Georgi escucharon lo que dijo JJ, y se sorprendieron al saber que era la frase que decía el papel que había en las escrituras de la mansión.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	9. Chapter 9

-¿y donde esta ¨la vie¨?-pregunto Yuri curioso.

-esta frente de ti-JJ dijo mirando el piso pero no había nada solo era el piso.

-supongo que debajo de este piso, ¿no?-pregunto Yuri curioso.

-mmmm…. había una forma de activarlo pero… no me acuerdo- JJ vio por todas partes, y Yuri lo ayudaba.

-¿no será eso?-pregunto Yuri señalando una puerta.

-¿eso?, no, es la caja fuerte-Anya y Georgi escucharon eso y se acercaron a ese lugar.

-¿tenemos caja fuerte?-pregunta Yuri un poco impresionado.

-ah, recuerdo esto- se acerca a una plataforma donde había unas palancas, y Yuri siguió buscando.

JJ trataba de jalar una palanca pero ninguna se movía, el ruso estaba buscando algo en el escritorio que había visto, movía hojas y libros, y mientras buscaba encontró un libro que decía ¨la vie¨, a Yuri le parecía eso extraño, así que lo abrió pero no había hojas solo había botones, dos pequeños y uno grande, presiono el grande, cuando lo presiono el piso empezó a temblar y abrirse, de este empezó a salir una especie de capsula, y la plataforma donde estaba JJ se unió a la capsula.

-creo que lo logre- dice JJ cerca de la capsula.

Cuando la plataforma se unió a la capsula Yuri subió a esta y se acercó a JJ.

La capsula y la plataforma se juntaron y JJ pudo ver la capsula, y se emocionó.

-sí, esta es ¨la vie¨-dice JJ muy feliz.

Mientras tanto Anya y Georgi trataban de abrir la caja fuerte pero estaba cerrada, Georgi intentaba abrir la puerta pero no se movió, y nada, así que Anya lo empujo y lo intento ella, no se pudo abrir pero si se pudo mover un poco y eso asusto a Georgi.

En cuanto a Yuri y JJ este último estaba volando alrededor de la capsula, y Yuri se acercó más y vio que alado de la capsula había tres frascos, uno estaba vacío, uno tenía un poco de un líquido rojo, y el ultimo estaba casi lleno, el rubio tomo el ultimo y lo mira más de cerca.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta el ruso y JJ lo mira y se asusta y le quita el frasco.

-cuidado, esto es muy importante- JJ mira a Yuri con temor- esto… no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero es lo que reviven a los fantasmas- JJ mira el frasco y sonrió –es suficiente para uno- JJ sonríe más y lo pone en un hueco que estaba alado de la capsula –por favor baja la palanca- le dice a Yuri mientras señalaba una palanca y el joven la jala y hace que se abra la capsula.

Cuando se abre la capsula JJ entra y Yuri se preocupa.

-¿JJ, que harás?-pregunta el rubio preocupado.

-voy a regresar a la vida- dice eso y la capsula se cierra con JJ adentro.

Yuri se preocupa por que tenía que activar la maquina pero no sabía qué hacer, y no quería lastimar a JJ.

-diablos, ¿Cómo voy hacer esto?-pregunta Yuri muy asustado.

Yuri lo pensó un poco y tomo una palanca y la empujo con algo de miedo.

Cuando lo hizo la maquina empezó a hacer un ruido, no era de emergencia ni de fallo, sino un sonido de activación, la maquina empezó a funcionar, y Yuri se acercó a la capsula para estar cerca cuando Jean saliera.

Pero cuando Yuri se separó de las palancas Anya aprovecho para tomar el frasco que estaba en el hueco de la capsula, lo toma y lo quita, y se lo lleva y va a la salida del laboratorio con Georgi.

Y claro, eso hizo que la maquina empezara a fallar, y a hacer ruidos de fallo, cuando paso eso Yuri se preocupó.

-¿JJ?-pregunta Yuri asustado.

El rubio volvió a jalar la palanca que abría la capsula, cuando se abrió Yuri pudo ver a JJ, quien estaba en el piso de la capsula, estaba derretido pero no estaba mal, parecía que no tenía huesos, no se podía levantar.

-¿ya estoy vivo?-pregunta JJ un poco emocionado.

-no, estas mal, algo salió mal-Yuri se preocupa y nota que el frasco no estaba –no está el frasco.

-¿Cómo que no está?-pregunta JJ confundido.

-no está, ha desaparecido- Yuri trataba de buscarlo pero no estaba.

Anya y Georgi estaban ya afuera del laboratorio y estaban en un pasillo y la chica tenía el frasco con ella.

-Georgi, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?-Anya le pregunta a Georgi.

-si- sonrió Georgi- bueno no realmente-

-que ya no tienes por qué temerle a la muerte, puedes ser un fantasma, y de pronto estar vivo, ir y venir a donde tú quieras- le explica con una sonrisa mientras buscaba la salida de la mansión.

-es cierto, hasta podrías pasar por…..-Gerorgi no termino la frase porque Anya lo interrumpió.

-muros, gruesos muros- sonrió Anya y se detiene.

-aunque sean de acero- Georgi también sonríe.

-y llegar hasta lo que haya atrás de esos muros- Anya mira a Georgi con una sonrisa –y no importaría porque podrías regresar a estar vivo-

-sí, claro, si fueras un fantasma- Anya se aleja y toma una espada de una de las armaduras de la mansión.

-mejor que tú lo fueras- Anya trata de atacar a Georgi con la espada, pero este lo esquiva y se va corriendo –oh diablos Georgi, esto no va a dolerte- Anya buscaba a Georgi.

El chico se escondió atrás de un armario, Georgi estaba locamente enamorado de Anya pero lo que quería hacer ya era una locura, pero ya no lo iba a soportar, y no iba a dejar que lo matara, ella quería el tesoro, pues ella se va a morir.

Así que espero a Anya, cuando paso fue tras ella y la empujo a una ventana que hizo que cayera fuera de la mansión, y el frasco cayo en la alfombra de la mansión, Georgi lo tomo y se fue de la casa.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Anya, quien había sobrevivido, se había subido al auto, y cuando vio a Georgi encendió el auto y fue directo hacia él, pero a pesar de que iba rápido el chico logró esquivarlo.

Pero como Anya iba muy rápido y no pudo detener el auto, y eso hizo que cayera por un barranco.

Georgi había visto todo eso y escucho el grito de Anya mientras caía.

-¡ANYA, ¿YA ERES UN FANTASMA?!- preguntó Georgi mirando hacia abajo y no podía ver el auto - oh, que trágico desperdicio- dice Georgi para luego irse.

Pero mientras el chico se iba de su boca empezó a salir vaho y a temblar de frío.

\- no tan rápido imbécil, la bruja ha vuelto- escucho Georgi atrás de él, y esa voz tan terrorífica era de su novia.

Muy lejos de la mansión en un bar estaba Yakov junto con Viktor, quien estaba muy borracho tanto que se había puesto a cantar canciones de los 80, y mientras Viktor se divertía demasiado, Yakov lo miraba y se reía un poco por como desafinaba el ruso, pero también lo miraba con tristeza.

-pobre Vitya, el tan divertido y le aguarda una vida de miseria al pobre, aparte el me liberará y también a Jean de la bruja de Anya, Quiero agradecérselo- Yakov piensa un poco y luego se le ocurrió algo.

¿Qué podía hacer para evitar que no tenga esa " **vida** " de miseria?, claro la respuesta era fácil, ahora no serían 2 fantasmas en la mansión, ahora serían 3, iba a acabar con la vida de Viktor.

Yakov empezó a hacer que volaran botella rotas que las dirigió a Viktor, pero este volteo a verlo y Yakov tiro las botellas al piso para que el ruso no viera lo que iba a hacer.

-¿puedo decirte una cosa?-Viktor estaba muy borracho y se movía mucho que parecía que se iba a caer por que no se podía sostener –puede que sea personal

-ah, si, no hay problema- cuando termino de hablar el fantasma Viktor se dio la vuelta otra vez y Yakov volvió a apuntarle con las botellas.

-quiero decirte, que recuerdo lo que era ir de fiesta con un amigo, cosa que hace mucho no hacía, y tú eres muy divertido, aparte no estoy seguro si me vas a traer a Yuuri, pero me dejaras vivir en la mansión con mi hijo y con solo eso, le voy a decir a la señorita Ana, Anita, Anula…. Bueno, le diré a ella, que tú y Jean no se van, esa es su casa, hagan lo que quieran en ese lugar, aparte nos divertiremos mucho, lo quiero mucho- Viktor le sonríe y Yakov le dio ternura, parecía un niño pequeño, no podía hacerle daño.

-no, es una ternura, ya no puedo hacerlo- Yakov se calma y deja caer las botellas al piso.

-oiga señor Yakov, la noche es joven, así que, ¡SALGAMOS!-Viktor sale del bar dejando a Yakov,

Pero el fantasma estaba adentro del bar y solo escuchaba la voz de Viktor cantando, pero luego escucho el sonido de un auto frenando bruscamente y un gran golpe, y se dejó de escuchar la voz de Viktor.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras tanto Yuri estaba cuidando de JJ quien poco a poco estaba recuperándose.

-al parecer ya estas mejor- el ruso le sonríe al fantasma.

-¿Qué pudo salir mal?, si así era como funcionaba.

-creo que lo que fallo era el frasco, ¿Dónde estará?-pregunta Yuri.

Cuando termino de hablar se escuchó una risa, era de una mujer, era muy parecido al de una bruja, no sabían quién era, solo sintieron que alguien paso volando alado de JJ y Yuri, era un fantasma y había ido hacia la caja fuerte que había dicho JJ.

-ven con mamá- se escuchó una voz de una mujer que venía desde la caja fuerte.

Después se abrió la caja fuerte y salió un fantasma de esta, era una mujer, era Anya quien tenía un cofre en sus manos.

-oiga, ese es mi tesoro- JJ se acerca a ella.

-quieres decir, ¡MI TESORO!-le grita a Jean y lo aleja de ella.

-espera- Yuri mira mejor a la mujer y la reconoció –es la bruja Anya-

-si, en carne y hueso, bueno dentro de poco- Anya se ríe.

-eso no es verdad, no lo harás si no tienes esto- se escuchó la voz de Georgi quien estaba en la entrada del laboratorio y tenía el frasco que necesitaba Anya y JJ para volver a ser fantasma.

-fue usted- se molesta Yuri tratando de acercarse a Georgi pero JJ lo detuvo y se acercó el al chico.

-dame eso- JJ se acerca a Georgi y este se asusto y dejo caer el frasco, pero por suerte el fantasma lo tomo antes de que cayera.

-¡DAME ESO!- Anya va por JJ pero este empieza a volar por toda la habitación seguido por Anya.

-¡YURI, CORRE A LA SALIDA!-le grita al rubio y este obedece y JJ se acerca a el- ¡TOMA, HUYE!-el fantasma le lanza el frasco a Yuri.

Cuando el rubio tomo el frasco se fue corriendo lejos del laboratorio.

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!-Anya va detrás de Yuri pero JJ la detiene.

-déjalo, no vas a lastimarlo- JJ se pone enfrente de Anya y evita que se acerque al rubio.

-tendré que acabar contigo- Anya lo toma del cuello y lo empieza a aventar por todo el laboratorio.

Yuri ya estaba fuera del laboratorio, aunque quería regresar no quería dejar a JJ, pero cuando iba a regresar para ayudarlo, el timbre de la mansión sonó.

-diablos, era hoy- contesta Yuri corriendo hacia la entrada.

Cuando el ruso abrió la puerta pudo ver a todos sus compañeros y su maestro de la escuela, todos llevaban disfraces, ese día era la fiesta, el ruso se había olvidado de eso, a cualquiera se le olvidaría después de lo que había pasado.

-hola Yuri- saludo Celestino.

-oh, hola, pasen- Yuri los deja pasar, y mientras todos pasaban no pudo ver a Otabek ni a Isabella, eso le pareció extraño.

-vaya, sí que es grande, pero no le veo lo tenebroso- hablo Celestino mirando el lugar.

Cuando termino de hablar se escuchó una risa, era de Anya, cuando eso paso todos se asustaron, el ruso se preocupó por JJ, estaba en problemas tenía que ayudarlo.

-bien, ahora vuelvo, pueden instalar todo, solo no se separe y estarán bien- Yuri se fue corriendo y dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

En el laboratorio JJ estaba en el piso muy débil y no se podía levantar, y Georgi estaba tratando de abrir el cofre, pero no se veía a Anya por ninguna parte, Yuri cuando vio todo eso fue corriendo hacia JJ y dejo el frasco a su lado.

-¡JJ, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?!-pregunta Yuri preocupado.

-vete, no puedes estar aquí- JJ trataba de levantarse pero estaba débil.

-no puedo dejarte así- se molesta Yuri y no lo deja -¿Dónde está Anya?-pregunta Yuri mirando hacia los lados.

-¿me hablan?-se escucha la voz de Anya quien estaba detrás de Yuri, y ella toma el frasco.

-Georgi, activa la capsula- Anya le ordena a su novio, pero este no le hace caso.

-ah, Anya, siempre tan hermosa, sabes, si hay algo que me has enseñado es que si alguien se cae, debes pisotearlo, hermosa, tu estas bajo tierra, ¿Qué lástima no?-el chico le quita el frasco a Anya y ella estaba sorprendida por lo que decía Georgi –lo siento cariño- Georgi iba a tirar el frasco para romperlo.

-¡ESTO NO LO VOY A OLVIDAR, TE VOY A PERSEGUIR POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!- le grita Anya a su novio.

-puedes perseguirme todo lo que quieras, pero me encontraras en un palacio con muchas habitaciones, y un adorable empapelado purpura en las paredes, y muchas alfombras verdes, y con una perrita, llamada Anya, una bruja igual que tú, ¡YO TENGO EL PODER, YO TENGO EL TESORO!- le grita a Anya y esta se molesta.

-¡Y TIENES UN VUELO QUE TOMAR!- Anya toma al chico y lo lleva afuera de la mansión y lo tira por el mismo barranco donde ella cayo, y antes de dejarlo caer toma el frasco y regresa – ¿alguien más?- pregunta Anya mirando a Yuri y JJ quienes estaban un poco asustados, pero Jean sonríe un poco.

-no, pero, ¿no está olvidando algo?-pregunta JJ quien confundió a Yuri y Anya.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Anya.

-sus asuntos pendientes- responde JJ y Yuri entendió lo que decía el fantasma.

-¿mis qué?-pregunta Anya confundida.

-ya sabe, sus asuntos pendientes, todo fantasma tiene asuntos pendientes, por eso no pueden cruzar al otro mundo- explica Yuri y sonríe un poco.

-¿asuntos pendientes?, yo no tengo asuntos pendientes, tengo mi tesoro, mi mansión, ya lo tengo todo, ¡AHORA SOY PERFECTA!- en ese momento Anya empezó a brillar ya que estaba terminado su tiempo en ese mundo –no, esperen, mentí, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes- seguía brillando cada vez más –me engañaron asquerosos mocosos-dijo eso y Anya desapareció por completo.

Cuando Anya desapareció dejo caer el frasco y el tesoro, Yuri se asustó y se acercó hacia el frasco para evitar que cayera, y cuando estuvo a punto de caer Yuri se lanzó al suelo y lo tomo, logro salvar el frasco, era importante para JJ, es lo que el chico quería e iba a ayudarlo, pero el tesoro también cayo y se abrió y los dos pudieron ver lo que había adentro, y había monedas de oro y de plata.

-si había un tesoro de verdad- Yuri estaba impresionado.

-como papá era un inventor había gente que pedía sus creaciones, y ganaba mucho, todo eso es de mi padre- JJ sonríe un poco mirando el tesoro.

-al menos vas a tener algo cuando seas humano otra vez- Yuri le dice y JJ se pone feliz.

Ahora si no había ningún problema, JJ podría volver a ser humano, JJ entro a la capsula y Yuri pone el frasco en el hueco y estaba a punto de activarlo, pero se escuchó la voz de alguien.

-¡CARIÑO, LLEGUE A CASA!-Yuri reconoce la voz, era de su padre.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	11. Chapter 11

En el laboratorio llego un fantasma quien volaba muy mal y choco con el escritorio del laboratorio.

-te dije que con cuidado- en ese momento llego Yakov se acerca fantasma y ayuda que se levante el fantasma.

Yuri se acerca a los fantasmas y JJ sale de la capsula, y se acercó a Yuri, quien tenía una mirada de terror, quería que ese fantasma no fuera quien creía que era.

-¿Quién es, quien es JJ?-pregunto Yuri con temor y JJ vio al fantasma, si era alguien conocido.

-Yakov, ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto JJ molesto con el fantasma.

-nada, le hice un favor- se rio Yakov.

-no puede ser- Yuri se acerca al fantasma.

Lo mira más de cerca y era Viktor, su padre, al verlo empezó a llorar, y eso lo noto Viktor.

-niño, ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunta Viktor mirando a Yuri.

-¿niño?, Viktor, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?-Yuri lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

-mmmmm, no. Dice Viktor y Yuri empezó a llorar.

-Yuri- JJ trata de hablar con Yuri.

-¡NO!, ¡TÚ NO ME PUEDES OLVIDAR!- el ruso le grita y estaba llorando mucho –tú no puedes hacer eso- Yuri seguía llorando –no me puedes dejar solo- se tira al suelo y no paraba de llorar –Viktor, no me dejes- lo miraba llorando y Viktor se sentía mal al verlo así-tiene que recordarme, soy Yuri- lo miraba todavía llorando.

-lo siento, entiendo que te duele, pero no puedo recordarte- se disculpó Viktor y se inclinó a la altura del chico.

-pero, no, tú no puedes olvidarme, Viktor, tu no, tu eres…-Yuri no paraba de llorar- tu eres…. Mi…mi papá- cuando el rubio dijo eso Viktor se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el fantasma todavía sorprendido.

-papá, tu no me puedes olvidar- Yuri lo miraba llorando.

-¿papá?-pregunto Viktor sorprendido y Yuri lo miro.

-sí, papá, ¿ya me recuerdas?-pregunto Yuri preocupado.

-tu nunca… tu nunca- Viktor miraba a Yuri y poco a poco empezó a recordar- me llamaste así- Viktor toca el rostro del joven –Yu… Yuri- cuando lo llamo también lloro.

-sí, papá- lloraba y Viktor abrazo a Yuri.

-hijo, cariño, lo siento tanto- Viktor lloraba igual.

JJ los miraba con tristeza y se acerca a Viktor y lo toma del brazo.

-venga señor Viktor, usted lo necesita mejor que yo- JJ lo toma y lo lleva a la capsula.

Yuri al ver lo que iba hacer Jean se impresiono y poco a poco dejo de llorar.

-¿JJ?-pregunto impresionado -¿Qué harás?-

-¿no es obvio?-Jean hace que Viktor entre a la capsula –así es como debe ser, yo ya no puedo ser un humano- JJ activa la máquina.

Jean otra vez quería hacer algo que sabía que nunca iba a pasar, Yuri no merecía eso, no lo amaba, pero si quería mucho a su padre, el si merecía volver a la vida.

Cuando la maquina fue activada Yuri corrió hacia la capsula, se quedó cerca para ver a su padre, la maquina funcionaba, todo iba bien, cuando el frasco estuvo vacío la maquina dejo de funcionar, la capsula se abrió, Yuri pudo ver a su padre salir de la capsula, ya estaba bien, era un humano otra vez.

-¡PAPÁ!- Yuri lo abrazo llorando pero de felicidad.

-Yuri, cariño, fue como un sueño extraño, sentí que te iba a perder- Viktor no soltaba a su hijo.

Los dos estaban muy felices pero JJ no, los miraba con tristeza y Yakov lo miraba con pena, y este se va volando lejos de allí dejando a JJ con los rusos, y estos empezaron a escuchar música que venia del primer piso.

-empezaron la fiesta sin ti- comento JJ y Yuri lo mira muy triste –Otabek debe de estar esperándote- JJ se iba a ir en ese momento pero Yuri lo detiene.

-JJ, gracias, sé que era lo que querías, pero me ayudaste, muchas gracias- le sonríe a JJ y este se anima un poco, pero como quiera se fue

Ya afuera del laboratorio en las escaleras del segundo piso estaban Yuri y Viktor, el más joven creyó que allí estaría JJ, pero no estaba, quería hablar con él, pero Viktor no lo dejo.

-ve diviértete, a Jean le gustaría que la pasaras bien- Viktor le sonríe un poco –y yo también-

-gracias papá- lo vuelve a abrazar y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

El ruso cuando bajo muchos lo felicitaron por que la fiesta era increíble, todos la estaban pasando bien, pero no encontraba a Otabek, veía a Isabella pero no le tomo importancia, así que fue con un compañero para preguntarle por Otabek, le contesto que estaba afuera, así que fue para allá.

Afuera de la mansión había algo de gente, y puedo ver a Otabek en el portón hablando con otro chico, se acerca poco a poco hacia ellos, pero se escondió cuando escucho lo que decía Otabek.

-Seung, mira tengo que decirte algo, pero había muchas veces que me iba a rendir con lo que te voy a decir, pero si no lo digo me voy a arrepentir- Otabek estaba un poco nervioso, y el chico estaba un poco confundido –mira, solo lo diré- lo toma de la mano -¿quieres ser mi novio o no?- pregunta Otabek un poco sonrojado y el chico impresionado.

Yuri al escuchar eso se fue corriendo de allí, Otabek jugo con él, pero no lo odiaba solo estaba enojado, había rechazado a JJ por Otabek quien no lo quería de verdad, pero cuando entro a la mansión vio que Isabella se estaba riendo, allí supo que la chica había planeado todo, se molestó con ella, pero no hizo un escándalo, así que empezó hablar con algunas personas.

Mientras tanto JJ estaba en la azotea y jugaba con algunos de los juguetes, estaba aburrido quería ir con Yuri, pero se iban a asustar todos y el rubio se iba a enojar con él, así que se quedó allí, pero mientras jugaba noto que una luz empezó a verse en el techo, era una pequeña luz pero brillaba mucho, JJ se sorprendió un poco pero no se asustó, la luz poco a poco se acercó a JJ, el fantasma no se alejó se quedó quieto y pudo ver que la luz empezó a verse, la persona que se veía era un chico con el cabello negro un poco desordenado, unos ojos marrones, llevaba un traje negro que tenía unas piedras plateadas que brillaba y los llevaba por todo el traje.

Ese chico JJ lo había visto antes, Yakov se lo presento hace mucho, ahora sabia quien era, ese chico era el papá de Yuri, Yuuri Katsuki.

-¿usted es?-pregunto JJ impresionado.

-sí, soy el papá de Yuri- dice el chico sonriendo –fue algo muy noble lo que hiciste esta noche Jean, sé que mi Yuri nunca lo olvidara, el necesita a su padre, y sé que tu padre tampoco lo olvidara ya que has hecho realidad su sueño, y sé que está muy orgulloso de ti- Yuuri elogia a JJ y este se apena un poco –y sabes una cosa, por lo que hiciste, puedo conceder tu deseo en recompensa, pero solo por esta noche- cuando escucho eso JJ se puso muy feliz.

-¿enserio?-pregunto JJ muy feliz.

-sí, así que disfruta la noche- Yuuri empezó a crear una pequeña bola del luz y este se dirige a JJ.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Yuri estaba sentado mirando a todos bailando con sus parejas, y claro Yuri no tenia, no le importo así que solo reviso su celular, y por eso no noto que un chico lo miraba y se acercaba a él.

Ese chico no tenía disfraz pero no por eso llamaba la atención ya que era algo atractivo, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, tenía el cabello negro, y los ojos grises.

Todas las chicas lo miraban impresionadas, al igual que algunos chicos, y Yuri al notarlo se impresiono, ese chico era muy atractivo, aparte se acercaba a él, cuando llego con él no le dijo nada solo ofreció su mano para que bailara con él, Yuri acepto la mano y lo llevo a la pista de baile.

Ya en la pista de baile el chico empezó a guiar a Yuri este último no sabía bailar pero el chico le transmitía confianza, nunca antes lo había visto, pero los ojos del chico se les hacía conocido pero no le tomó importancia y siguió bailando con el chico, pero lo que no noto Yuri es que tanto como él y el chico se elevaron un poco, ya no estaban pisando el suelo.

Cuando Yuri se dio cuenta de eso se asustó y se abrazó al chico, creyó que Yakov o JJ les estaba haciendo una broma.

\- Te dije que era bueno bailando- el ruso escucho la voz del chico había escuchado esa voz antes - ¿Te quedarías conmigo?- cuando dijo eso Yuri lo reconoció.

-¿JJ?- pregunto y el chico afirmó con la cabeza y Yuri lo abrazo más fuerte.

Todo eso era visto por sus compañeros y por Viktor quien estaba todavía en el segundo piso con una sonrisa.

-Viktor- escucho detrás de él, pero no era la voz de Yakov era otra voz.

Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver de quien era, era de su esposo Yuuri.

-Hola Viktor- Yuuri tenía una sonrisa.

Viktor no sabía que hacer o decir estaba impresionado y se acerca un poco a él, no le salían las palabras y Yuuri se ríe un poco.

-está bien, si soy yo- se ríe un poco y Viktor reacciona.

\- ¿como?- pregunta Viktor impresionado.

\- por qué hiciste un trato con un fantasma y cumplió- contesta Yuuri.

-vaya- lo que le dijo Yakov era verdad.

Yuuri toma la mano de Viktor y la acaricia un poco y le sonríe y Viktor llora un poco.

\- lo has hecho bien, pero debes dejar de mover a Yuri por todo el mundo, quédense aquí, y deja de buscarme, sigue adelante- Yuuri le sonrío y Viktor asiente.

\- sí, se lo prometí, nos vamos a quedar aquí, y se ve que está feliz- mira hacia abajo donde estaban Yuri y JJ.

-y lo será gracias a ti, y debes entender que nuestro hijo ya no es un niño, ya es un adolescente- Viktor se ríe un poco por lo que dijo su esposo.

-es difícil pero es verdad- le acaricia la mano.

Después se escuchó el reloj principal que marco las 12, ya se había acabado el tiempo para JJ y para Yuuri.

\- espera- Viktor siente que Yuuri se separa de él.

-estaré siempre a su lado- dice Yuuri llorando un poco y empieza a desaparecer.

Viktor no quería que se fuera pero tenía que irse, tenía que dejarlo ir, su hijo tenía razón, Yuuri no es un fantasma, era un ángel.

JJ también se separó de Yuri y ambos volvieron al piso y eso confundió un poco al rubio.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunta mirándolo.

JJ no contestó sólo se acercó al ruso y le dio un pequeño beso y Yuri se sorprendió un poco pero no se molestó.

Pero mientras se besaban JJ poco a poco de iba volviendo fantasma ante la mirada de todos, Yuri no noto eso hasta que abrió los ojos y vio la cara de sorpresa de todos sus compañeros.

Jean miro a los compañeros y no hizo nada sólo los vio y eso fue suficiente para que todos se asustaron y salieran corriendo de la mansión, la cual se quedó casi vacía en menos de 10 segundos.

-nada mal para mi primera fiesta- se ríe Yuri junto con JJ.

-no pudo ser mejor- se ríe más JJ.

-bueno como le prometí a Viktor, se van a quedar aquí todo lo que quieran- dice Yakov quien baja las escaleras junto con Viktor.

-genial- dice Yuri emocionado.

-entonces, señor Viktor y Yuri, les dejare todo el tesoro de mi padre, todo eso será suyo-

-¿de verdad?-pregunto Yuri impresionado.

-a ti te va servir más que a mí- le sonríe y Yuri lo abraza.

Y así fue como todos vivieron en paz en la mansión Keg, la mansión ya no volvió a ser la misma desde ese día, pero todavía había secretos en ese lugar, como el secreto de cierto rubio que bajaba al laboratorio y se quedaba allí por horas, nadie sabía eso, ni siquiera JJ

¿Qué hace en ese lugar?

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
